Various types of portable tables are known in the prior art. For example, many portable picnic tables include a foldable tabletop where the feet retract into and deploy out of the under surface of the tabletop. These portable tables typically have tabletops made of a molded plastic with the under surface and legs incorporating several mechanisms and mechanical hardware (e.g., pivot points, joints) to permit the legs to deploy and retract. As these tables are conveniently portable, the mechanisms and mechanical hardware can make the deployment of the legs difficult and can pinch one's fingers during set-up. The tables are also prone to wear and tear and premature failure due to the complex assemblies and multiple hardware parts. Additionally, due to the materials, mechanisms, and mechanical hardware to make these tables, the cost is higher than one might expect. Costs are further added since only a manufacturer with the proper tooling can assemble these tables.
Other portable and collapsible tables are also well known in the art. However, what is needed is a portable table assembly that is conveniently portable, easy to assemble and disassemble with minimal hardware, stable, and in some instances capable of being built from scratch using a minimal amount of materials and minimal skill.